Through The Eyes Of A Child
by Dalandaaan
Summary: For the first time, Yasuo saw the genuine light in Riven's eyes. And he doubted he'll ever forget.


**a/n:** Hello guys! It's been a while(... again) since I posted in fanfiction! I figured since I've been playing League of Legends for years that I should write something for it. And what better couple to write about than my favorite angsty broodin' babies Yasuo and Riven? (Both of which I _never_ play in the Rift heh)

Anywaaay without further ado, here is the story! Please leave a review if you like and constructive criticism is always appreciated!

I recommend listening to AURORA's "Through The Eyes of A Child" while reading this. I also recommend listening to AURORA's whole album, for that matter O U O

* * *

 **Through The Eyes of a Child  
** _Dalandaaan  
._

It was probably almost past midnight when Yasuo decided it was time to go back to camp. Up in a tree not far from the campsite he lounged. He forgot how long he'd been there, or he was just lazy to remember.

The night was at its brightest; the moon hung lazily above, cloaked by the darkness and the stars.

At a mental count of three, he jolted himself upright from his sprawled state up the branch he was lounging on. He let his legs drape over its side for a moment. He took one last glance up above, before he swung his legs and dropped to the ground below him.

He stretched his muscles which had stiffened from staying in one position for a while. His body was not used to staying still; he always moved, no matter how fervent. So on the rare occasion that such a day as uneventful as this ever occurred, he'd be glad to rest his weary body, but he'd rather stay in motion.

Not far from where he was, he and his companion set up camp. He strolled toward their settlement for the night.

He found her there, illuminated by campfire, in complete tranquillity.

And since he had nothing better to do, he jogged over right where his companion was, comfortably plopping himself noisily beside her. Whether or not she realized he was there, she made no indication.

The instances that he found her as calm and serene as this were unusual, especially when she was awake and fully conscious. Her guard was always up, and her eyes held anguish and remorse behind her mask of outward apathy.

He studied her. Her breathing was soft but deep. Her body harmonized to its steady rhythm. Her eyes were closed.

He thought it was best not to disturb her.

"Hey."

... However, he was bored out of his mind.

Her eyebrow only slightly twitched at the sound of his voice, but she remained undisturbed.

"Hey." Another slight eyebrow twitch and a slightly hitched breath.

"Hey, woman," he flung a pebble he fiddled with to her shoulder.

And with an annoyed sigh, crimson irises abruptly shot to his direction.

"I have a name."

He inwardly celebrated his triumph. "For a moment there I thought you were dead."

"What," she spat, "Do you want?"

Gone was the serenity Riven held just moments ago.

Her face, of obvious Noxian descent, was vexed. Her eyes trailed his, searching for any reason, _any_ good reason he'd disturb her.

Of course, she'd find none. And she sighed yet again.

"I'm bored, _Noxian_ ," Yasuo stressed his last word, to which she rolled her eyes. He flung another pebble at her, and she caught it with ease and precision.

"Amuse me."

"Last I checked I gave out orders." She sneered slightly.

Yasuo leaned on his hand, entertaining himself with the Noxian who was now forced to acknowledge his presence.

"Well, lucky for me, you're no longer Commander," he masked his amusement with nonchalance. She scowled.

She leaned forward, poking the fire with a twig she picked up from the floor. Her eyes reflected the crackling flames in front of her, drowning with every memory she recounted in her mind.

"I-" she cleared her throat. Yasuo watched her as she looked for the right words in her mind to offer to this conversation.

He was actually mildly surprised she complied with his request. Often she would ignore him, or engage him in banter.

For the length of time they travelled together, he knew neither of them were people of words. And so, he admired her for her present effort, although he would not ever admit this to her.

"I received this," her hand lightly glided on the broken sword beside her, "back in my time at the Noxian Army."

His vision followed her hand. The engravings on it glowed in response to her touch. He wondered how such a damaged sword could appear so alive and lethal.

"It was to honor my... unparalleled devotion to my nation," she focused on the fire as she scoffed. Whether it was of pride or shame, he couldn't tell.

"I was barely its height then," effortlessly she held the weapon in front of her. He could only imagine how it could've risen to his height, were it whole.

"I think it'd still stand taller than you today," he couldn't help a smirk. She glared at him.

"Probably even _you_ ," her finger jabbed at his direction, to which Yasuo only shrugged.

The crackling fire lulled in their ears as they settled into comfortable silence. His mind wandered back to memories of his own. The village, the temple, his brother...

Absentmindedly, he removed the cap from his alcohol flask, after which he took a swig. He felt it burn in his mouth and down his throat, a sensation that sent his nerves alive.

"Any life before you were military prodigy?" he reached his arm out toward her with flask in hand. Apart from her past as a Noxian Commander, Riven divulged no other information about herself. Which was fair, he supposed. He never told her much about his past either.

The rim of the container lingered on her lips for a brief moment as she considered his question. She leaned on her hand, and she pressed the container to her mouth. She thrust the bottom of it upward in quick motion.

Her face contorted no doubt from the strength of the drink. She handed the container back to him.

Yasuo knew that while Riven veiled herself with detachment, she had the most expressive eyes.

However, this time, they remained vacant.

And he understood.

Another silence washed over them. It wasn't as pleasant as the last. She did not look away from the fire, and he guzzled on his drink yet again.

"Back then," Riven's eyes darted toward Yasuo as he spoke, "My brother and I would sneak out of the temple we lived in."

She heard the small falter in his voice, but she said nothing.

"It was rare, but kids like to stay up past bed time every now and then," he inspected the plain flask he held. He drank from it once again.

"We'd spar, or we'd catch bugs at night. In winter, we'd sneak out with other kids and play snowball," the memories felt almost real, and Yasuo couldn't help a small smile. He'd almost forgotten.

"Back there, the temple had been surrounded by these flowers called 'Yoruhana'. At night, when you touch them, they bloom... Just as their name," Yasuo's hand mimicked what he'd remembered of the plant.

As quick as he'd been engrossed in his memories, they'd faded, like crumbling snow, into the reality that he was in now.

His memories, however, remained ever intact. The nostalgia swelled within him, and if only he could go back.

He realized he lost his composure for a moment there. He collected himself, now completely facing her.

Yasuo had never seen Riven show interest in almost anything. So he did not expect the glint of intrigue he caught in her eyes for a brief moment.

When she realized how close and how enthralled she'd come to him and his story, she broke eye contact and composed herself.

"I..." she paused. "I never had memories like that."

And Yasuo knew. It must've been difficult, her childhood, and he empathized with her.

He realized where they were.

"You know..." he reached out to Riven. She stiffened from surprise, and at this, he couldn't help a smirk. But he continued past her, to the growing flora right beside her. And as quick as he did, he sat back to his original position.

She exhaled a breath she didn't realize she held.

"Not everything is lost," he held out the plant he picked to her.

Riven held it, wary. She examined its curious form. She looked toward him, and he only nodded. Her calculated touch was tender. But then it bloomed.

For the first time, Yasuo saw the genuine light in Riven's eyes.

And he doubted he'll ever forget.

.


End file.
